A cuatro patas
by Banghg
Summary: El resultado de una vida de maltrato y malas desiciones. (Sin relacion con NSL)


El gordo se subió los pantalones y cerró el cierro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dejo salir un risa desagradable mientras lo veía y arrojaba un fajo de billetes arrugado sobre el colchón en el piso.

-Guarda el cambio, putita. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la leche –se tiró un gas y salió de la habitación.

Todavía estaba de rodillas frente al colchón, no se había movido del lugar desde que el gordo terminó y el líquido blanco resbalaba desde su mejilla. Se la limpió con la muñeca y escupió. Se le había acabado la leche para borrar el sabor de su boca, de todas formas había dejado de funcionar desde hace semanas.

Se paró con dificultad. El vestido azul le dificultaba moverse y la peluca rubia comenzaba a darle comezón. Si pudiera escoger preferiría no usarlas, pero a los clientes les gusta. Se sienten más atraídos hacia él cuando lo ven vestirse de chica, y la mayoría no se queja por lo que hay debajo de la falda.

Siempre pagaban extra.

Se quitó la peluca rubia rizada y dejó al descubierto una mota de cabello blanco.

La habitación estaba sucia y repleta de envoltorios de comida instantánea y botellas viejas, una cucaracha se movió entre la basura. Lincoln la ignoró, desde hace meses que había dejado de importarle la pulcritud. No había baño. El baño se encontraba al final del pasillo al salir por la puerta, y no era mejor de lo que tenía ahora.

Lincoln se agachó sobre el mini refrigerador y retiró una cerveza. Era pequeña y barata, de la marca Dr. Sed. Era lo único que podría pagar si quería llegar a fin de mes.

Miró el dinero sobre la cama y el sabor del líquido espeso que aquel gordo con piel aceitosa dejó salir dentro de su boca le dio ganas de vomitar. Lo aguantó. Lincoln había aprendido como resistir las arcadas hace un año. Solo seguir adelante e ignorar el resto del mundo. Quizás un poco del polvo feliz oculto bajo el colchón lo ayudara.

Diez dólares y treinta y ocho centavos. Ese era el precio de un oral con privilegio de corrida en interior, cinco menos si querían terminar en la cara. Y un dólar un oral normal. Los precios podían variar dependiendo de la calidad de la prostituta. Lincoln no era muy bueno, siempre se aseguraba de que terminaran muy rápido.

Quizás si tenía un talento después de todo.

El periódico tirado sobre la almohada del colchón llamo su atención. Lincoln no lo había comprado, había dejado de comprar periódicos para ahorrar las monedas, el gordo tenía que haberlo olvidado cuando se fue. Le dio una ojeada para distraer sus pensamientos y posiblemente fue el último error de la noche.

**Joven prodigio del baseball llega a las mayores**

La fotografía en blanco y negro de una chica castaña rodeada de una gran familia y levantando un bate al aire ocupaba toda la primera página.

Lynn Loud había llegado a las mayores a la edad de dieciocho años. Había dos páginas dedicada a ella y a sus grandes logros en los deportes desde que era niña.

"La suerte está conmigo desde que nací", fueron las palabras de Lynn cuando le preguntaron de donde había obtenido todo el talento.

El Sr. Lynn y la Sra. Rita Loud la tomaban de los hombros en una de las foto: "estamos orgullosos de todas nuestras hijas". Cada una de ellas a sido una bendición".

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a empapar la fotografía final. Una fotografía de la familia entera. Dos padres orgullosos que abrían los brazos para presentar a todas sus hijas.

Una familia de genios. Los prodigios de Royal Woods. Diez chicas que pasarían a la historia.

Lincoln arrojó el periódico aun lado y comenzó a sollozar.

Una familia repleta de hipócritas y mal vivientes que ni siquiera se preocupan por su propio hijo. Un chico que desde joven tuvo que aprender la mejor forma de que vagabundo eyacule al instante, o que se veía más "apetitoso" usando vestido y película. Una prostituta travesti que conseguía clientes bajo el alias de Coco y vivía en una caja con un colchón en medio.

Metió las manos bajo el colchón y retiró la bolsa de cartón. Dentro de ella se encontraba lo único que podía desprender a Lincoln de la mierda que era su mundo.

El polvo blanco se mescló muy rápido con el agua. Lincoln no se molestó en aplicarse un torniquete, la imagen de su familia en esa fotografía estaba demasiado pegada a su cabeza como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera desprenderse de la realidad. No pudo aguantar más el llanto mientras hundía la aguja en su brazo.

**Estamos orgullosos de todas nuestras hijas**

Lanzó un jadeo. Su vestido era un desastre. Había olvidado lavarlo esa mañana. No, sólo no quería volver a la misma lavandería. Odiaba los ojos con que lo veían cuando entraba para lavar un vestido que todos sabían usaba todas las noches unos callejones más allá.

Iba a tirarlo y a comprar uno nuevo. Debería seguir el concejo de sus compañeros de callejón y comprar uno que deje al descubierto sus piernas. Sus piernas eran pálidas y carecían de cualquier musculo, eran más atractivos y podría conseguir mejores clientes. No era costumbre de los prostitutos dar concejos a los nuevos, ellos no querían perder hombres, tenían sus propias deudas que pagar, pero Lincoln era joven y necesitaba dinero para vivir.

Dieciséis años. Dos de ellos aprendiendo a chupar penes y el último comprando condones para los clientes demasiado tacaños para cubrirse cuando se lo metían por el culo.

Lincoln se recostó sobre el colchón. El polvo de los sueños felices estaba tardando en hacer efecto, quizás no había usado lo suficiente. ¿Cuánto había sido esta vez? Ya no le importaba. Todo comenzaba a dejar de importarle. Dejó escapar una sonrisa y la saliva escapó de su boca. Sintió nuevamente el sabor salado y amargo del semen en su boca, pero lo ignoró, todo se había vuelto más dulce y sintió ganas de reír.

Su cuerpo tardaría tres semanas en ser descubierto.

* * *

**NA: Parece que Wattpad se está poninedo demasiado estricto con este tipo de contenidos, así que en lugar de arriesgarme prefiero suvirlo aquí. **

**A todos los que usen Wattpad tengan cuidado, parece que todavía siguen bloqueando cuentas y borrando historias por allí.**


End file.
